Contest Star Asakura's Adventure!
by ShamanReaper
Summary: Asakura Lunhall, a new confident Coordinator sets out with a new pokemon to earn the Hoenn ribbons, and compete in the Grand Festival. Will she make it? what pokemon will she catch? who will she meet? read to find out! R&R please, No flaming.


_Ok, Hey! . This is my first fan fiction, and i hope all who read like it!. I'm a big pokemon fan, so a pokemon fan fiction was obviously my first choice. I'm open to criticism and constructive comments, but no flaming please. It'll be regular updates of a chapter a week, or maybe more if i have the time. I'll explain everything below._

**The story is set in Hoenn, about the time that Ash starts his Battle Frontier adventure. All characters, except the gym leaders and obvious characters, are mine, and if you wish to use them, please ask.**

**The main character is Asakura Lunhall, a young 13 year old girl, who sets out on her adventure late because her parents didn't wish for her to travel around on her own at 10 years old. It starts 3 days after her 13th Birthday, and its the day before she sets out. She's about 5ft tall, with curly brown hair just below her shoulders, and hazel coloured eyes. A light complexion, and slim build. She usually has a hair band in, drawing her hair a little back. Asakura has a kind, and caring nature, but when provoked can be a match for anyone. Her temper is small, but under pressure she tends to become angry easily. Enjoy () **

**Chapter 1: **

Asakura Lunhall wearily stepped out from her room, still covered in the 'happy 13th birthday' banners, and looked around with weary hazel eyes. Her curly brown hair was a mop of tangles on the top of her head, and she still stood in her pajamas. She yawned loudly and trotted down the stairs.

She stepped into the kitchen and the scent of bacon and eggs wafted to her nose from a cooker, blocked out by a tall, blonde haired figure. The figure turned around as soon as her stomach rumbled loudly, and a wide smile cracked her pretty face.

"Morning Sweetie, sit down, I've done your favorite" her mother said, motioning to a comfy seat at the large round table. Asakura wearily sat down, and glanced at the little girl sat opposite her.

The girl's eyes were just like Asakura's big, round and hazel. But her hair was like her mothers, thin and blonde. The girl had a scowl on her face, and the sight of Asakura deepened it. She was stirring her porridge with distaste, and she kept making huffing noises.

"Whats wrong Anna?" Asakura asked in the most sweetest voice she could muster at her stroppy sister.

"Nothing" Anna snapped, slammed her spoon down and stalked out of the room. Asakura stared after her with a smirk.

"Shes just still a little jealous that your starting your journey tomorrow" her mother said happily, tipping bacon and eggs onto the gleaming white plate in front of Asakura.

"A little? More like still thinking its the end of the world mum. But she'll be off in two years, so she can stop it. Oh and thanks for this mum" Asakura said, nodding at the plate of warm delicious bacon, and steaming eggs.

Her mother stepped back to observe her, with a worried look on her pretty face. Her hands were wringing nervously in her apron pocket, and tears were begging to form in her eyes. She still didn't want Asakura to go.

Asakura pretended that she couldn't see it, and focused on her breakfast. Its not that she didn't like her mother when she was like this, but she wasn't going to comfort her mother so that she could say Asakura had to wait until she was Sixteen before she could go. It had been her mother's fault that she was setting out tomorrow, instead of Three years ago. Her mother had made it clear that she wasn't having her daughter wandering around Hoenn on her own at 10 years old. Asakura had screamed, thrown tantrums and begged, but it was no use. Her father had tried to reason with her mother, but it was like trying to get blood out of a stone. But finally her parents had come to an agreement that she could go a few days after her 13th birthday.

Her stomach did a flip. _Tomorrow! Tomorrow I'll be starting my own adventure!_. She finished the rest of her plate, and took it to the sink. Her mother was in subdued silence.

"I'm gonna have a shower, get dressed and then I'm meeting Alexis" she said. Her mother only nodded.

It was Half past Ten by the time Asakura was finally ready. She had to wait for the shower because Anna was in there, and had decided to take twice as long out of Spite. It didn't take an hour and a half to wash yourself. She stood in Three quarter length jeans, white trainers, and a normal sea blue top. She had her red jacket on, which had a large print of a Jigglypuff on the back, one of her favorite pokemon. A pink plastic hair band pulled her curls away from her face, and she had her one strapped red official pokemon league bag on her back. She had got it for her 13th birthday along with her Co-ordinator license.

She shouted goodbye to her mother, and shut the front door behind her, basking in the Oldale town sun shine. As soon as she was out of the door, the family Electrike; Sparky bounded from behind the back of the house, and began to bark madly. Laughing, Asakura bent down to scratch it behind the mane.

"I'm gonna miss you Sparky" she said with a sigh. The Electric pokemon followed her to the gate, and gave one last bark, and zoomed off after a Pidgey drinking from the Bird bath.

Asakura stepped onto the main path, from the side track leading to her house. Oldale town was small, but it was busy on days like today. Sunny, hardly any clouds; the perfect weather to go to the beach. She crossed the road, and carried on down the street, waving to the cheery baker, the cafe server on her break, and other people she knew. She reached a corner, and turned into the town square. Walking down the paved steps onto the tiled area, she spotted the ice cream parlor. Its orange umbrellas were un missable among the mass of green trees and flowers lining the square.

She reached the small parlor, and the smiling face of William Redgrave greeted her. Two years older then Asakura, he stood taller. His curly black hair was covered over by a hat, and his muscly build was hidden by a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"Morning Asakura, what can i get you? The usual?" he asked.

"Yes please William, and a Mint choc chip sundae for Alexis" Asakura replied, scooping out some coins, and handing them over. She thanked William, and took the ice creams over to a plastic table and chairs, setting the ice creams under the shade of the umbrella so they didn't melt.

She didn't have to wait long for Alexis. She heard her high pitched voice before she saw her. Alexis was about the same height as Asakura, a little smaller. Her sparkling blue eyes matched her long, straight blonde hair, and her slim build always attracted boys. Today she wore a pink trimmed skirt, pink sandals, and a white tank top. Her elbow was hitching a red handbag.

The two girls greeted each other with a friendly hug, and they sat down, immediately eating there ice creams and talking. Alexis finished her Mint choc chip Sundae, and smirked mischievously. She was looking at someone behind Asakura.

"Oh look... I've finished my ice cream, can you go get me another one? And maybe ask William out on a date?" Alexis said sweetly

Asakura's face dropped.

"No! Order it yourself! And I'm not going to ask someone out on a date and be rejected!" she replied a little shortly. Alexis giggled, and pulled out two slips of paper from her handbag.

"Look! Two bus tickets to the beach! Wanna go?" she asked. Asakura's eyes widened, she loved the beach.

"Sure!" Asakura replied.

The two girls stepped off of the bus, and let out gasps of joy. The sea sparkled a shining blue, and the sand was a warm orange. They squealed in delight and ran across the path, laying down there blankets on the sand. As small as the beach was, it was still pretty crowded, but Asakura had chosen a perfect spot. In direct view of the warm sun, and a few metres from the water.

"This is the life" Alexis said, with a sigh.

"Sure is" Asakura replied.

"Oh look who it is, the two pansies" said a dry voice. Asakura's eyes snapped open, and she observed the tall boy in front of her.

He wore a red top, with a official logo imprinted on the chest, and matching shorts. His trainers were covered in sand, turning them from blue to orange, and he had a draw string bag on his back. His dark green eyes were filled with hate, and his brown hair was spiked up at the fringe.

"Get lost Nathan" snapped Alexis

He smirked, and chuckled loudly.

"Well, _still _haven't set off yet Asakura?" Nathan asked with a smirk, and a mocking laugh

"For your information _Nathan _I'm going tomorrow. Anyway if your on your adventure, why are you back here so soon, its been what... 3 weeks, not even that" Asakura replied coldly. Nathan's eye sharpened.

"Hmph! You'll be a failure as as Co-ordinator Asakura, and I'll be the one laughing at you when you embarrass yourself at a contest, and then your pokemon won't like you either!" he said almost shouting.

Tears began to well up in Asakura's eyes as she stood up, snatching her towel. Her voice was choky.

"Just... just get lost Nathan!" she hissed, and ran off towards a bus about to leave, sobbing. Alexis leaped up, looking daggers at Nathan. She ran after her.

Asakura wiped her eyes on the towel, and passed it back to Alexis. They sat on a bench in the town square. Alexis was rubbing her back, and making sure she was Ok.

"One day, i _will _ beat that big headed stuck up boy in a pokemon battle. Then we'll see whos laughing" Asakura said, in a hard voice

"Exactly! Thats the attitude! I'm sorry but I've gotta go. I'll be round tomorrow to see you off, and if you need anything just call Ok?" The two girls stood up and hugged. With a wave Alexis disappeared around the corner.

A clock up on the side of a building read 3 o clock in the afternoon, time for Asakura to be going home. She picked up her bag, and began to walk home, becoming excited about the next day.

She turned into her garden, and greeted Sparky with a stroke. She stepped into the house, and took off her shoes, looking around for her parents. Her dad should be home from work.

"Asakura can you come in the front room please?" his mothers voice floated from the side room. She entered, and immediately stopped. Her mother was sitting on a chair, upright and her father sat next to her. She was about to get a lecture.

She gave her stony faced father a hug, and sat down on the sofa.

"Now, since your setting off tomorrow, me and your mother thought it was time we should talk to you. Its a big responsibility looking after pokemon, and you can often be in trouble. So you have to promise us to be safe Ok?" her father asked, in a sympathetic tone

"And make sure you phone us everyday if you can. And come back and visit us?" her mother added in a choky voice.

A smile spread across Asakura's face. "Of course i will! And I'll be careful i promise" she said, hugging them both.

"And also, we want to give you something, a little extra present." her dad said, leaning beside him and passing over a small bag and a square shaped wrapped box.

Asakura let out a squeak of glee as she tore the paper on the box, and realized it was a Poke-gear. A digital map of all of Hoenn, a mobile phone, and a internet connection. She opened the bag, and almost had a heart attack. At least 500 poke-dollars was stuffed into the bag. She gave both her parents another hug.

She wiped tears from her eyes, and smiled. _Tomorrow!_

_Hope you liked it! Another one will be up soon!_

_Chow!_

**Next Chapter: **_What happens when Professor Rowan isn't at the lab? And a mysterious trio appear, intent on stealing the pokemon? Tune in guys!_


End file.
